


[Fanvid] Beat the Devil's Tattoo

by MontanaHarper



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, VividCon 2014 Auction, incidental Jesse Flores/Derek Reese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Reese and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Beat the Devil's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/gifts).



[Download from Box](https://app.box.com/s/rhikdh42jvijjsbggcpd) | .mp4 | 65 mb | 3:47

(HD download available on Vimeo)

Vimeo password: terminator


End file.
